greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Wheeler
Holly Wheeler was a patient at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. History Kidnapping Holly was kidnapped by a man named Joseph Ingles outside a supermarket at the age of 6. Her mother was busy talking to a friend about a block party. She turned around and her child was missing. Captivity Holly was held by her captor in the basement of a house for 12 years. She was raped many times and abused when she acted like she didn't like it. At some point while she was held captive, she became pregnant. She broke her pelvis as she delivered the baby, who later died. She tried to escape before, but assumed that her parents would no longer want her so she turned around and went back. The reason she left the final time, twelve years after being kidnapped, was because her captor told her she was used up and that he was going to get another girl. Hospitalization Holly was found by hikers in the woods and then brought to the hospital. The original assumption was that she was a lost hiker, but when Meredith saw signs that she had been imprisoned somewhere, she figured out that Holly had been kidnapped and asked Holly for her name. Her scans revealed multiple injuries, including older ones which hadn't healed properly. While she was in surgery, they connected the name she gave them to a missing person who was kidnapped at age six. A birth mark on one arm positively identified her as Holly Wheeler. Holly quickly bonded with Meredith after being brought to the hospital. She looked to Meredith for support when the police asked her questions and when her parents came to see her. Holly's parents brought pictures and a stuffed bunny from their home. Meredith reviewed them with her until she confessed that she remembered all of it, the memories of them and the memories of her captivity. Meredith lied to the parents and said that Holly didn't remember the stuff they brought. Holly had multiple surgeries after that, to repair the old fractures that never healed properly. She started to talk more in therapy, but refused to talk to her parents. She also hid two granola bars under her bed. Callie discovered an avulsion fracture which she determined to be quite old. It hadn't healed properly. When she asked Holly about it, she said it probably happened when she had the baby, because she couldn't walk for a while afterward. Her parents were horrified to hear that she'd had a baby who eventually died. As part of her recovery, Meredith had to take her to the cafeteria and have her get her own food. She avoided talking to anyone and only got desserts from the self-serve station so she didn't have to talk to anyone. After that, she expressed to Meredith a desire to talk about her life while she was captive, as she felt that they didn't want to hear it because there were good parts to it and it was her reality for 12 years. She allowed Holly to talk about it, even how she missed him and how she's not always happy to be at the hospital instead of in his basement. Meredith said that it was okay for her to feel that way. Holly was taken into emergency surgery when her celiac artery graft began to leak, which led to cardiac arrest. Twelve days later, the doctors had a meeting where they discussed Holly's condition and they all cleared her to go home with her parents. Meredith talked to her before she left, saying that her parents are good parents and she should try talking to them the way she talked to Meredith. She decided to speak up and ask them to leave the stuffed bunny rabbit because it reminded her of what she missed out on. They agreed and took her home. Relationships Familial Holly's parents came to the hospital every day while she was staying there, even though they were only allowed to see her one supervised hour per day. They brought pictures and items from their house to remind her of her life before her captivity. Notes and Trivia *At the hospital, she connected with Meredith Grey during her stay. *Joseph Ingles called her Susan. *She got a stuffed bunny for her sixth birthday. *She was 18 years old when she re-surfaced after being held captive for 12 years. Gallery Episode Stills 8x20-4.png 8x20-6.png 8x20-7.jpg 8x20-17.jpg 8x20-24.jpg de:Holly Wheeler Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (General)